Dear Porcupines
"Dear Porcupines", alternatively known as "Dear Porcupine" and "Porcupine", is an unreleased song by Melanie Martinez. It was originally written for her acoustic extended play, where she planned to release it as a single, but it was later scrapped. The song was later reworked for Dollhouse, then later for Cry Baby, however, it was removed from both projects. It has been performed live multiple times. I Theme This song is about people bullying Melanie during school, but she has overcome their words since then. The bullies are metaphorically referred to as "porcupines". This song is also about getting revenge on the people who made fun of her by insulting them. Video Lyrics 1 Drown me in my daily cup of tea Tell the porcupines to quit stabbing me They make me fall, but I will stand Cause all of them are jerks with their cups in their hands 1 Now they want a whisper, a whisper from me 'Cause all of them have watched me on their big screen TVs But what about little ol', little ol' me? The one who got bullied because of her teeth Chorus I hope you all are watching my middle finger rise. To the bullies in the school yard I know I'm on your mind Now you say love me, but what about before? When I was just that silly little girl next door, oh oh oh, ohhhhh 2 Ladies, oh, ladies, why are you so mad? Is it 'cause I'm classy and you're a trash bag? Your teasing and laughing resonates through my heart And now you're calling me cause you want a fresh start 2 Now look at you boys, you can't believe your eyes You told me I was ugly and I took you by surprise You should have been nicer 'cause look where I'm at While you copy Mac Miller wearing snap back hats Chorus I hope you all are watching my middle finger rise To the bullies in the school yard I know I'm on your mind Now you say love me, but what about before? When I was just that silly little girl next door, oh oh oh, ohhh Bridge Why must you be so mean, talking trash about me? All I wanted was a friend to laugh and cry and spend all of eternity Or even just a week Chorus I hope you all are watching my middle finger rise To the bullies in the school yard I know I'm on your mind Now you say love me, but what about before? When I was just that silly little girl next door, ohh Trivia *In some later live versions, Melanie sang "Talking shit about me" instead of "Talking trash about me". *This song is listed twice on BMI Repertoire, under Dear Porcupine and Dear Porcupines. *The first two minutes of this song were debuted on a StageIt show. *There are alternative live versions. *The studio session of the song has been leaked. Navigation Category:Songs Category:Intervals Category:2013 Category:Unreleased